


Drink Deeply

by Anonymous



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Breastfeeding, Hypnosis, Lactation, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:34:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27609070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Felix's classmates have been acting strangely lately, all flocking to Mercedes' room at the end of the day. When he arrives, he doesn't find what he's expecting.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27
Collections: Anonymous





	Drink Deeply

**Author's Note:**

> If you're not familiar with this concept: Mercedes can hypnotise people with breast milk. That is all

"Oh sweetheart, do you not want to taste the milk?" Mercedes' nipple pressed against his mouth, and Felix wanted to gag. He didn't want to suck on her breast. He didn't want to go strange in the way everyone else had. Mercedes tutted, but her hands found his hair as she stroked a pattern that was probably meant to be soothing. Felix shuddered and shook his head.

"She'll make you feel better, Felix!" Annette said. "Mercie tastes so good. All the bad thoughts just go away." Felix shook his head again, hoping they couldn't tell quite how panicked he was. He didn't want this.

"Should I force his mouth open, Mercie?" Dedue asked, his voice quiet but so, so unfamiliar. It made something turn to ice in Felix's chest. He could imagine Dedue's hands on his jaw, forcing his mouth open, covering his nose until Mercedes' leaking tit was forced inside and he was forced to suckle like some pathetic baby.

Mercedes hummed. "Maybe you should," she said. "Go on, Dimitri, lift Felix's head into Dedue's lap and he can get to work."

Felix was powerless as he was manhandled again, shifted into Dedue's crossed legs. His erection pressed up against the back of Felix's neck, reminding him that it wasn't just terrifying mind control happening here. He had no idea what this was, still, but he didn't like it.

"You will enjoy this once you give in," Dedue said, his hands firm and unyielding as he moved to cover Felix's nose. Felix managed to suck in a deep breath before his air was cut off.

He didn't know what to do. If he struggled, he'd need to breathe sooner. If he didn't, then he'd run out of air anyway; it wasn't like they were going to give up. But he tried anyway, held his breath as long as he could, until his chest felt like it was about to burst.

"Sylvain, would you mind pressing down on Felix's chest for me?" Mercedes asked, and if Felix wasn't trying so hard to keep her breast out of his mouth he would have objected, told her how  _ unfair  _ this was. Why was it seven against one?

The pressure on Felix's chest increased, and his vision started to fade at the edges. Just as everything started to feel very far away, his body took over. He gasped, trying to fill his lungs with mouthfuls of air before Mercedes could force herself in, but he failed. He only managed one breath before his mouth was filled with flesh.

Dedue's hand was removed from his nose and Felix attempted, hurriedly, to suck air in. In his desperation, something got mixed up, and he sucked hard on Mercedes' breast.

His mouth filled with fluid, and he struggled, trying to see if he could get rid of it somehow, spit it out. But there was no getting around the large, rounded obstacle that was Mercedes' breast. Moments later, Felix was forced to swallow the full mouthful, his throat aching around it all.

It was sweet, but somehow it didn't taste bad. Actually, it tasted good, and seeing as it didn't seem to have turned him into a Mercedes-obsessed vessel, he tentatively sucked again, hoping for another mouthful. Milk flooded his tongue in a warm, steady stream, soothing his aching throat.

This wasn't so bad. He felt a lot better already, especially with how much all the people around him seemed to have settled. "How is it, Felix?" Mercedes asked, pulling herself free of his mouth. Felix tried to lean upwards to chase her nipple, whining when she pulled back, laughing. "Good, I take it?"

He nodded, trying to sit up more. The taste was good, but he hadn't had enough. Not yet.

"Do you want some more?" He nodded again. Maybe he was risking his sanity if he went for more, but he also got the impression that if he refused, they'd force it on him again anyway. They probably weren't satisfied that he was one of them yet.

Speaking of, he'd have to think of some way to act and some excuse to make to get away from this place. But that wasn't important just yet. For now, he could just focus on getting more of that milk.

"What do we think, everyone?" Mercedes asked, looking around at the others. "Do you think we can share with Felix tonight?" A chorus of 'yes Mercie' followed, and she leaned towards him once more.

Felix eagerly latched onto her breast this time, suckling hungrily. As he did so, he closed his eyes; his struggles earlier had worn him out, and this was far more soothing. "There you go," Mercedes said, and hands found Felix's hair again. They weren't Mercedes'; Dimitri's, perhaps, soft but insistent against his scalp. Felix lent back into them, letting himself just drink and feel.

"I think you're doing much better now, aren't you Felix?" Mercedes asked. "You're ready for the next step, aren't you?" Felix nodded; the only thing he could imagine was that Mercedes could offer him more milk, maybe from her other nipple this time. He wondered if it would be any different, or just as good.

As her milk ran dry in his mouth, Felix kept suckling, mourning its loss. Mercedes laughed, its cadence bright, as she pulled herself away from him. "It's okay," she said. "There's plenty more where that came from, but you have to ask nicely. Can you do that for me?"

He didn't even think about it; the words came naturally. "Yes, Mercie," he said softly. "Please may I have some more?"

Mercie cooed in delight, and Felix opened his eyes to watch her. She brought her other breast closer to his mouth, and he leaned up to meet it. This was the only thing he needed right now.

He let his eyes slip closed again as her milk entered his mouth a second time. "I think you're going to be a very good boy for me, Felix," Mercie said, her voice soft and soothing. Felix nodded, his head bobbing against her chest. "I think you're going to let go of all your violence, all that anger, and you're going to get to live again."

Felix kept suckling, though his throat was starting to get a little tired. His stomach felt almost bloated from all the milk, but he still wanted more. "You're going to be so cute, you know that? All soft like you were when you were little, that's what your old friends told me. You'll get to cry again, laugh again, love again. And you'll get to drink my milk every day, and it will always make you feel better. How does that sound?"

Felix mumbled his affirmation around the flesh of her breast, feeling sleepiness enter every part of his body. He didn't think he'd be able to keep his eyes open even if he wanted to, now.

Eventually, that milk ran dry too, and Mercie pulled away again. Now, Felix was well and truly full, his mouth full of sweetness and his stomach full of milk. Mercie laughed, long and light, as she pulled her warmth firmly away. "I don't think I've given anyone a full load in a long time," she said. "Ingrid, could you massage my breasts, please? They're aching rather a lot."

Felix couldn't open his eyes to watch, but he could hear the soft noises of contentment from across the room. He curled in on himself, his stomach hurting just a little. "Oh!" Mercie said, her exclamation interrupted by a soft moan. "Someone needs to massage Felix's stomach, he's had quite a lot to drink. Why don't you do it, Ashe?" Of course. Mercie was always looking out for them.

"Yes, Mercie," he replied, and within moments there were hands on Felix's stomach. They pressed softly at first, and then insistently. "I'm really glad you're here with us, Felix," Ashe said, his voice as eager as always. "I was really worried when you said you didn't want to drink Mercie's milk! But I'm happy you saw the truth."

Felix nodded, letting out a tiny groan as Ashe pushed harder. He felt so full, but so content. He'd never imagined liking Mercie's milk this much, but now he could barely think of why. There was nothing not to love - he felt great, now, better than he had in years. His limbs were loose, his mind finally at ease.

As the tightness in his stomach faded away, Felix could feel the warmth of bodies all around him. He curled in on himself a little tighter, making as much room as he could for everyone to join him. It felt good, to actually feel like he was together with all of them. His body felt lighter, and he drifted off to sleep with an ease he'd never been able to imagine having before.

It was the best rest he'd had in years, and he knew he'd get it again, night after night with Mercie there to guide him. He'd been so silly before, avoiding all of this - she really did know best.


End file.
